Epidemiological and clinical studies have established the relationship of adverse serum lipoprotein levels to coronary heart disease. The fact that blacks show significantly lower very low-density lipoprotein (VLDL) and higher high-density lipoprotein (HDL) than whites suggests different CHD risk status or atherogenic potential in these two groups. This project will study postprandial lipemia and its relationship to serum lipoprotein levels in black vs. white individuals.